


Yeah I Found Nowhere (It Got to Know Me)

by hethoughtofcars



Category: Alantutorial (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, depiction of mental breakdown, i wrote this forever ago wow, takes place between dust a bed part 2 and locked out of room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hethoughtofcars/pseuds/hethoughtofcars
Summary: A very short alantutorial fic I wrote nearly a year ago that I decided to somewhat polish up at 11pm last night since I got an ao3 account nowTitle from "Country Sad Ballad Man" by blur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Yeah I Found Nowhere (It Got to Know Me)

**Author's Note:**

> ASMR: I slide into your discord dms at 2 in the morning and explain the deep meaning of how alantutorial uses the colors blue and red

How did one even get into this situation.

On one hand, he saw it coming. All the noises he made while filming, the mess he made with each video, hell, it was basically inevitable since his last video involved him going at the drywall with a wooden stick. But was it really necessary to lock him out of the house?  
Alan had nothing. Everything was in that house, his paints, his bed, his...  
His blue chair.  
Well it's probably on the backyard deck, somewhere, still knocked over. His brother might've picked it up for him. Alan would be thankful if his brother also didn't do, well, this.  
Alan climbed up onto the roof protruding from the top of the first floor. He peered into his room, or what used to be his room. It was an absolute mess. Crates and wood everywhere, all the memories of the past year's videos came flooding back. His brother would be in soon to move all the stuff out. There was no way to stop him.  
Alan had no way to get in.  
Alan interfered with his brother's construction work by smashing the drywall, he had no way to get in.  
Is that an broken ceiling fan on the floor? No way to tell. No way to get in.  
...  
God, there's SO much dust on the floor.  
Task at hand, Alan.  
Focus.  
Alan, all of your stuff is packed up now, you are nothing.  
The glass in this window is too thick to break, the other window has metal bars to stop you. There's a third one but it's locked. Do you have any option but to wait? And what will that get you?  
And it's so very cold out.  
It's all his fault, he made the tutorials, he broke his brother's things.  
Why was he always the family disappointment?  
Why couldn't he just get his own money?  
His own house?  
He had five dollars. Not enough.  
He wasn't enough, all he did was make stupid tutorials in his room all day, he wasn't making any money from that.  
In a moment of genius, Alan remembered. His phone's still in his back pocket.  
He quickly got it out and turned it on. The battery was low but it was enough.  
Wiping away a few stray tears from his eyes, he sniffled, feeling as if he had to look better for a video where he wouldn't even show his face. The rims of his eyes were red from tears and lack of sleep. He was a disaster, and that was putting it lightly.  
One more sniffle.  
Focus.  
Open up the camera app.  
Start recording.  
Sound happy. There's still hope.  
Focus.  
...  
..  
.  
  
"Hey Youtube!"


End file.
